fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderstorm Magic
Thunderstorm Magic (雷雨魔法 Raiu Mahō) is a Caster Magic and a specialized form of Storm Magic which heavily relies on Lightning Magic, instead of Wind Magic. Description A Magic that allows the user to manipulate the weather by generating localized thunderstorms or control pre-existing ones. The lightning accumulated in the clouds can be aimed directly at the target from above and, in the case of natural lightning, its speed will make the attack nearly impossible to dodge. The power of the generated storm depends on the number of Magic Seals the user creates, which appear progressively larger above the user. The size of the storm will vary from a little cloud, produced at level 1 and capable of discharging a few bolts of lightning, to a massive storm, produced at level 5 and capable of destroying the area below with thunderbolts. A particularly powerful and skilled user will be able to reach level 6, where they can fabricate the conditions necessary for the formation of a natural storm, effectively producing a thundercloud capable of discharging natural lightning, rain and hail. This procedure however is very delicate and requires time to be completed, consuming many times more magic than a level 5 spell. A true master of this magic can take it a step further and produce a level 7 spell, which will amplify the level 6 storm by a massive amount and summon a supercell thunderstorm dozens of kilometers wide, capable of persisting for several hours. Spells Thunder Dragonblast '''(サンダーのドラゴンブラスト Sandā no doragonburasuto): After summoning a level 5 storm the user can concentrate its entire power into a single strike, shaping the accumulated lightning into a dragon-like shape and guiding it towards the target. This spell can also be used in conjunction with a level 6 storm, in which case the natural lightning amplifies the general deadliness of the spell. As there is little ethernano in the attack, most of the energy will ignore the passive resistance mages possess against spells and reach the ground in a fraction of a second, making it nigh-impossible to evade. Both variants require little magic to be deployed but their usage disperses the thunder clouds. As such, this technique can only be used once in a fight. Kirin..jpeg Kirin2.png '''Cataclysm (天変地異 Tenpenchii): After summoning a level 7 storm the user will be able to release its entire power in the span of minutes, instead of hours, simultaneously creating a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, including floods, thunderstorms and tornadoes. The tremendous amount of energy released by these concurrent events results in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast electrified mushroom cloud upon the conclusion of the spell. Much like the Thunder Dragon Explosive Bite, most of the magic required to unleash this spell lies in its preparation and as such it requires very little to be used, however the supercell disperses once the power is spent. Tenpenchii.png Tenpenchii2.png 'Infernal Dark Cloud '(じごく のダーククラウド Jigoku no dākukuraudo): By deploying the Magic Seals around themselves the user surrounds their body with thick black clouds charged with electricity. These clouds can discharge powerful blasts of lightning and act as a ward, preventing enemies from getting close to the caster. A skilled user will be able to increse the size of the thunder cloud to massive proportions, rendering it capable of absorbing Ethernano to grow in size, strength and ferocity. Storm cloud wave.PNG 300px-Storm demondragon.png